Shrek And Waluigi's Orgy 2: The Shrekoning
by DanTheYellowYoshi
Summary: Shrek and Waluigi take their relationship to the next layer.


Little Mac and Pac-Man were sitting on the hotel bed. Both of them were ass naked. Little Mac was ashamed, "This isn't right," he said, "Doc might find out."

Pac-Man shook his head and said "I've been cheating on Ms. Pac-Man for YEARS now, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to keep it as hidden as I was able to."

"Well, I guess you're right." Mac said as he grabbed Pac-Man's shoulder.

Mac's 2-inch baby penis was too small for Pac-Man's liking, so he had to be the bitch this time. Pac-Man took out his 20-inch penis that made him famous, and inserted it into Mac's ass. "How the fuck did you get it that big?!" Mac said.

"Power Pellets."

"I want some!" Mac said.

"Ok then" Pac-Man said, as he pulled a jar of them out of his ass.

Mac snagged the jar from Pac-Man and started eating them. He shoveled them into his mouth so fast you couldn't even see his hands. "WAIT!" said Pac-Man, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT THAT MANY AT A TIME!" But it was too late, Mac had already finished the entire jar. Mac felt a very large pain in his groin area. Suddenly, his penis became 1,000 feet long and 100 feet wide, breaking through multiple hotel rooms next to him. Then, the giga-penis broke off of poor Mac's body and began rocketing into the sky. It flew through multiple buildings and killed 50 people, then it exploded into a million pieces and showered the entire city with blood and cum. Everyone that was on the ground at time died because they drowned in Little Mac cum. So, around 5,000,000 people drowned that day.

Shrek was sitting in his swamp. Or, more accurately, he was sitting on a massive dildo in his house in his swamp. He was swiveling around on the dildo, and having a good time. The dildo was purple, just like his favorite person in the world. Suddenly, Shrek noticed a strange smell. It smelled like his 2nd favorite thing in the world; Semen. Shrek jumped onto Donkey and flew into the sky, in search of the smell.

Hours later, he ended up in New York City, and the city was in complete wreckage. Creamy, gooey cum covered the ground. People were dead everywhere, bodies floating in the sperm. Shrek landed Donkey, and pulled out a straw. He stuck the straw into the cum and began sucking. An hour later, all the cum was gone. Shrek let out a gigantic ogre burp. The oniony aura of the holy ogre breath brought all the dead people back to life. A little girl, about 5 years old, walked up to Shrek and said "Thanks for saving us!"

Shrek said "You're welcome" and then fucked her violently in the vag. He fucked her so violently that she died because his massive ogre penis ripped her in half. He then ate all her remains. Then he began to shit into a random man's mouth. He jumped onto Donkey and flew around to find where the cum had come from.

He eventually found a wrecked hotel, with Pac-Man fucking the corpse of the now penis-less Little Mac. Pac-Man saw Shrek coming and hissed at him, then jumped onto him and tried to bite his head off. Shrek grabbed Pac-Man and looked him in the eye. "It's all ogre now" he said. A gigantic penis came out of Shrek's mouth and it wrapped around Pac-Man and pulled him in.

Jontron's head slowly popped out of Shrek's mouth and said "Shrek, can I come out now? I'm getting tired of wrapping my dick around strange people."

"Ah, Ok I guess." Shrek said. He vomited Jontron onto the ground. Jontron thanked him by cumming into Shrek's nose. Shrek grabbed Jontron by the knees and began forcing his massive penis into his mouth.

The other patrons of the hotel were cowering in the corner as Shrek gave Jontron a forced BJ. Jontron felt the warm cum slip down his throat. Shrek then vomited bits of Pac-Man's flesh all over Jontron's face. Jest then, one of the patrons walked up to both of them. It was the friendly canine, Duck Hunt Dog. He put his face into Jontron's and said "I want you two to hunt my duck."

Shrek shoved his penis into the dog's ass, and Jontron shoved his penis into the dog's mouth. Both of their massive dicks attacked him. Duck Hunt Dog got a massive boner, and both Shrek and Jontron teamed up and put their hands on his penis. They both aggressively jacked him off while still humping both sides of his body.

Suddenly, everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw a flash of purple light. Waluigi and his purple pikmin friend, Hornio, walked into the room. Before his eyes, Waluigi saw the sexiest image he'd ever seen in his life. He walked up to Shrek and said "Mind if we join in?"

Waluigi shoved his penis up Shrek's ass and Hornio shoved his up Jontron's ass. It became a train of incredibly violent humping. Eventually it became too violent. Everyone sprayed cum out their penises at the same time, and the massive amount of pressure squashed the poor dog. He exploded into a bloody mess. His trusty duck friend had been watching the whole time, and burst into tears. He flew up to Waluigi to peck his eyes out, but he just grabbed him by his tiny neck and snapped it. He then proceeded to fill its corpse with his love and then feed it to Shrek.

Jontron needed to relax a bit after that whole ordeal. He was looking around trying to find snacks, and found a jar of yellow circles. "Candy!" he exclaimed. He ate all of them in one chomp. They tasted so good, he needed another jar. In the cabinet he found 50 jars of them. He ate them all in 3 seconds, by just dumping the jars down his mouth and swallowing without chewing. He began to feel very strange, and his dick hurt really REALLY bad. Had he gotten herpes? No, it was much worse than that. His penis had grown to a size so large that it circled around the entire planet and poked Jontron in the back. It fired off into the sky and blew up the moon.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! JESUS TAPDANCING CHRIST I JUST FIXED THAT FUCKING THING!" said Rosalina.

Shrek became angry at Rosalina for disrespecting his friend's death. He grabbed her and knocked her out.

Rosalina awoke in a crib. She was wearing nothing but a bib and a baby diaper. She scooted her butt around a bit and realized that the diaper was full of shit. Her stomach gurgled, and then she began to fill her diaper with even more shit. The shit pile had become so high that she was able to climb over the crib wall. She dragged herself around and looked around the area. It was a huge dungeon. In one cage, Mario was being forced to fuck his brother, Luigi. In another, Kirby was sucking Meta Knight's blue cock. Rosalina was scared. She turned around and saw a familiar green face.

"Welcome to my swamp, you fucking faggot."

Shrek grabbed Rosalina. He then ate her shit sack and then fucked her violently in the vagina. After that was over, he came on her face and forced Mario and Luigi to eat her corpse.

Shrek went back to his swamp with Waluigi. They looked at Jontron's rotting dead body. Shrek broke down crying. He wanted his friend back. Waluigi was looking through a book on witchcraft. He flipped through the pages and finally found a solution to the issue. "All we need to do is find Mumbo Jumbo, Banjo, Kazooie and Conker and have an orgy with all of them."

Yet another orgy.

Shrek began calling everybody up. He dialed all of their numbers and they all agreed. Just before Shrek and Waluigi were about to get dressed for the occasion, a flaming car broke through their window. A hunched over man stepped out of the vehicle. It was Professor Farnsworth, from the year 3000! "Eeeeh, wuh?" he said.

"Oh yes, yes I remember now. It's your kids, Waluigi and Shrek! Something's gotta be done about your kids!"

Without hesitation, both of them jumped into the delorean. Shrek looked around and said "Sir, there aren't any roads ogre here."

"Huh? Oh, yes. Good news, everyone! Where we're going, we don't need 'roads'!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
